


锤基如尼文系列3 Thurisaz·刺与锤

by soysau



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soysau/pseuds/soysau
Summary: 用24个如尼文字符的寓意为主题来写锤基pwp！不定期更新第三个字母，Thurisaz，意为雷神之锤。这个主题就不用多说了，有请喵喵锤～发现弟弟偷偷躲在自己寝宫里自娱♂自乐怎么办？当然是扔出喵喵锤把他压在床上然后跟他一起玩啦！





	锤基如尼文系列3 Thurisaz·刺与锤

Thurisaz·刺与锤  
喵喵锤+电击play

有时候，洛基会觉得自己是一根刺，一根恼人的荆棘。他是与周围格格不入的外来物，扎在健康的皮肉上，为了一席栖身之地，没日没夜地倾吐腐蚀安宁的毒汁。当然以他的能力并不足以对阿斯加德这样的庞然大物产生什么实质上的影响，只是不痛不痒地扎在那里，无人在意。  
说到底，被毒汁腐蚀败坏的只有他自己而已。最明显的变化就是他对托尔的感情，单纯的种子在成长过程中掺进了一些阴暗疯狂的东西，现在连他自己也不知道那是什么了。  
这天，他像往常一样用一些无伤大雅的玩笑话拒绝了同托尔一起去比武场的邀请，站在楼上目送他被同伴簇拥着离开的身影。  
令人炫目的阳光下，英气逼人的金发男人身披闪耀的肩甲，腰系绣金的绦带，色彩鲜艳的红披风落入远远凝视的碧绿双眸中，像一团跃动的火苗。最后那片火光在风中潇洒一晃，消失在宫殿的另一侧。  
洛基则转身走进背后幽深的走廊间，他脚步轻柔，像一道暗淡的影子，隐没在随处可见的阴影之中。  
他的目的地很明确，那就是托尔的寝宫。洛基轻车驾熟地避开卫兵与闲杂人等，甚至海姆达尔的全知之眼这会儿也寻不到他的踪迹。  
虽然面目冷静，身形优雅，但不自觉的咬唇动作和逐渐急促的呼吸泄露了他此刻难以自持的急躁内心。  
小腹像有一团暗火在熊熊燃烧，下体连着臀部和大腿隐隐发烫，胸部和背颈也急需抚慰。他勉强忍住随时可能在大庭广众之下呻吟出声的冲动，可走动时衣物在身上的细微摩擦更是火上浇油。  
不过这压抑的欲望很快就会得到释放。接下来的几个小时里，他会用一两个咒语反锁房门，隔住声音，钻进托尔的私人浴室，让冒烟的热水柱直朝自己最敏感的几处皮肤倾泻而下。  
他会一边抚摸着自己的身体，一边在水雾中幻想接下来发生的场景。  
首先浮现在镜中的是托尔的脸。他散在肩头的金色发辫，浓眉下深邃的海蓝色眼睛，疏于修剪但很有男性魅力的金褐色胡须。他的喉结，锁骨，双臂，胸肌，腹部，臀部，双腿。往下看，肌肉隆起的双腿之间，体毛比年少时见过的颜色更深，也更茂盛，更硬挺，贴在私处的皮肤上会有微微的刺痛感……而他所渴望的东西就藏在其中。他最喜欢的幻想就是自己把手伸进那片生长旺盛的金色丛林之中，亲热地爱抚哥哥逐渐膨胀的性器，直到他俩都兴奋不已，紧紧拥吻在一起。  
他甚至不用浪费魔力去制造幻象，光是闭上眼睛，托尔的压在他身上亲吻爱抚的形象就足够栩栩如生了。  
虽然他很想知道被托尔按在浴缸边狠操的感觉，但他通常不会直接在浴室里高潮，而是想方设法让这种明晰的快感停留的时间更长一些。于是洛基恋恋不舍地睁开双眼，驱散脑海中的身影，赤脚走进托尔的睡房。  
一道水际沿着他的脚步从浴室门口一直延伸到睡床上，打湿了洁白干爽的床铺。但洛基并不在意。一切结束后这些痕迹都会被他用魔法清理干净，不会有人察觉到他曾在这里做过什么。  
他躺在那里招了招手，一条红绸就从地上散落的衣物中飞到他手边。恐怕托尔早就忘了这件狩猎时被他的小刀“无意”划破道口子而弃掉的旧披风，更不会想到它被弟弟偷拿来做这种事情。  
但气味和触感对他的幻想而言是十分关键的，超出了单纯肉欲上的渴望。他需要闻到托尔的味道，想象着他的鼻息扑在脸上，融入他的每一次呼吸中，两人紧贴在一起，无论是肉体还是灵魂，没有一点空隙。  
他们很久以前是有过这样亲密的时候的，也许是几百年前。可惜自从步入少年时期，两人的距离就逐渐拉远。托尔总站在前方或左手边，离他一两步的距离。就这么一两步，却好像永远无法跨越。  
不过在洛基的幻想之中，他从来没有离开过。只要他把脸埋在这件旧衣物中，用脸颊和鼻尖在布料中轻蹭，托尔充满攻击性的气味就好像再一次回到了他面前。这种禁忌的娱乐多少有点孤独，但他乐此不疲。罪恶感随着次数的增多而减轻，刺激感却与日俱增，他现在差不多要完全向感官的快乐屈服了。  
这次与往常没有什么不同。洛基光着身子裹着那件旧披风，抱着它像抱着自己的爱人。“托尔……托尔……”他喊着哥哥的名字，用双手大力爱抚着自己的身体，从发硬的茎身到穴口，到硬挺肿胀的乳头，想象着这是托尔的抚摸。他把润湿的手指一根一根塞进火热的花穴内，一边呻吟一边夹紧双腿，直到那种紧迫而美妙的感觉从下体蔓延到全身，最后一下达到猛烈而极致的高潮。  
就在他喘息着将手指从后穴中抽出来的时候，窗边一声脆响让他从飘飘然的快感中猛然惊醒。  
比他更受到惊吓的是木然站在窗边的金发男人。他显然刚从半空中跳窗而入，一手举着妙尔尼尔，一手还保持着握着酒壶的姿势，只是酒壶已经摔碎在他脚边的地板上，不合时宜地给寂静的空气中添上一份浓郁扑鼻的酒香。  
这确实是一场意外。托尔不过是从比武结束后的酒宴中溜了回来，顺手从父王的地窖里偷了一壶好酒。他带着战利品，乘着妙尔尼尔破窗而入，毫无防备地目睹了这活春宫一般的场景。  
“你……你怎么在这里？在我床上……？”托尔确定自己没有喝醉，但舌头已经开始打结了。  
“别！你……不要看！不要看！”洛基平时灵巧的银舌头这会儿倒语无伦次了，挣扎着就想下床，却少有地笨手笨脚被披风缠住动弹不得。  
“该不会是真的吧……”一开始，托尔还以为是弟弟某个过火的恶作剧。但洛基那双惊慌躲闪的绿眼睛和意欲逃离又被披风绊倒跌回床上的滑稽姿势，却无一不在说明这是一次货真价实的意外收获。  
他发现了什么？自己那个人前优雅高傲的漂亮弟弟，居然趁没人时偷藏在他的寝宫，躺在他的床上，还裸着身子埋在他的旧披风里玩自己的屁股！  
“喂，等等！不许走！”见过了弟弟这样不为人知的一面，问个明白之前托尔当然不会轻易放他走了。他想都没想，直接将手边的神锤扔了过去，把没来得及施法逃走的洛基死死压在床上。  
所以现在的情况更复杂了。  
洛基直挺挺地俯趴在他寝宫凌乱的床铺上，妙尔尼尔正压在他光滑如缎的雪白脊背上。银亮的锤身毕竟是一件夺人性命的武器，不大的金属面寒冷刺骨，在他滚烫的背部皮肤上带来可怖的压感。像一根贯穿腰腹的长钉，把挣扎不已的美丽猎物禁锢在床上。  
神锤底下的黑发男人衣不蔽体，满脸通红，双腿朝两侧弯曲着大大打开，只有一条属于托尔的旧披风勉强将腰肢裹住。披风是鲜艳的火红色，绕过他香汗涔涔的细腰，款款缠在红晕还未褪去的左腿根上，随着他微微颤抖的动作上下摩挲着，仿佛有意引导人一眼看到那两瓣浑圆挺翘的臀肉，以及藏在其中的娇小蜜穴。刚被他自己玩到高潮的花穴还充着血，肉壁透出妩媚的鲜红色，半敞的穴口在甘甜的空气中饥渴地一开一合。  
这种情形下，洛基惯用的那套魔法把戏全无用处，只能一直保持着那个羞耻的姿势，将自己最隐私的部位展现在他眼前任他观赏亵玩。  
这一刻，托尔甚至能体会到洛基恶作剧得逞时那种邪恶的快意了。  
“真想不到啊，弟弟。看你平时跟个冰人儿似的，跟你开几个下流玩笑都像冒犯了你似的，哪知道私底下这么放荡。真想让皇宫里的其他人好好看看你这副样子。”托尔大笑着坐在床边，伸手就捏住男人细剑般笔挺纤长的小腿，迫使他将双腿向自己开得更大。  
“托尔，哥哥……我求求你，别那么做……别告诉别人……”听到那个将头深埋在被褥里的男人压低声音软软地哀求道，性感的嗓音里带了几分不多见的羞耻与惊惶。只是这可怜的哀求声非但没引起男人的半点同情，反而引出了他心底从未有过的黑暗兽欲。  
托尔绕过自己刚在震惊中失手摔碎的酒壶碎片，坐在了床沿上，湛蓝的双眼顺着男人汗湿的诱人胴体缓缓扫视了一圈，目光炙热难耐。  
“你看看，你那里全湿了，好像刚被人搞过一样。你喜欢这种感觉？想被男人插？还是说……你在想着被我插？”他借着酒劲，越说越下流。男人只是呜咽了一声，却没有否认。  
托尔知道自己说中了，却又看不惯洛基这种死要面子不肯明说的态度。都被抓了个现行，还矜持个什么劲？于是他冷笑一声，一巴掌拍在那白里透红的翘臀上。  
托尔的手分明是战士的手，宽厚有力，指节粗大，拍打在他细嫩的臀部上，带来和金属锤身完全不同的火辣触感。虽然没用上什么力道，却让身下的男人浑身一阵激颤，痛哼出声，苍白的皮肤上顿时多了几道红印。  
“呜……你住手！……疼……”男人咬着嘴唇，模模糊糊地说了些什么，像是斥骂又像是求饶，最后变成断断续续的呜咽。托尔对这一切充耳不闻，又连着在弹性极好的臀肉上拍了好几掌，发出清脆又淫乱的声响。  
洛基这一块的皮肤似乎极为敏感，每次被打后他的反应都异常剧烈，就连没被碰到的花穴都极速收缩起来，从艳红的穴口颤巍巍地挤出几滴眼泪似的花蜜。  
“弟弟，最你最好声音小点，隔音咒的时效已经过了。”知道洛基向来脸皮薄，托尔故意凑近他耳边不怀好意地提醒道，同时暗暗将拍打的动作改成挑逗似的揉搓。  
果不其然，门后远远传来卫兵巡视的脚步声。洛基不由地闻声偏过头，一双含泪的碧眼透过凌乱的黑发丛，紧张地望着门口的方向。可是臀部被凌虐的刺激感太过强烈，哪怕死咬嘴唇还是会有一两声浪荡的呻吟不可避免地逸出口角。他只好用双手捂住自己的嘴巴，生怕下一刻发出足以引来卫兵的浪叫。  
就在他因为极度的紧张浑身肌肉绷紧的时候，托尔的手指居然一下捅进缩成一团的花穴，在湿热的窄道里大肆抠挖起来。  
“啊啊啊——”他呼吸一窒，控制不住地高声哭叫，穴口的肌肉一阵剧烈收缩，臀部高高抬起，激情处身体甚至不自主的扭动着去迎合托尔回旋摩擦的指尖。不出几下，汗液与肠液就从他抽搐的穴口一齐喷出，将托尔插在里面的手指淋得湿透。  
他的思维在高潮的快感中空白了几秒钟，直到门后的脚步声临近了才意识到有卫兵就在附近，而且说不定已经听出了他的声音。想到这里，洛基绝望地埋下头，屈辱的泪水涌出眼眶。  
但什么都没有发生。卫兵的脚步声只是路过门外，很快便走远了。  
然而还没等洛基紧绷的神经松弛下来，托尔突然一把握住压在他背上的妙尔尼尔。他举着神锤，顺着洛基柔美的背部线条，一路向下滑去。依旧冰冷异常的锤身紧贴在男人汗津津的背部肌肤上，留下清晰的印记。  
“怎么，现在知道害怕了？”洛基听见托尔在他耳边低声笑道。“说出来不就好了，给我说说你平时都是怎么想的。”  
他依然闭着眼，倔强地摇了摇头。  
“想让你说句实话可真不容易……或许我们应该玩点更刺激的，弟弟。”托尔耸耸肩。他说着卸下了妙尔尼尔护手的皮带，只留下光溜溜的锤柄。黝黑的柄身上凸着一条条用于防滑的规则纹路，同样乌沉沉的柄头比柄身还大上一圈，带着锋锐的弧度。“我猜，你会喜欢这个的。”  
“不行，托尔！真的不行！”意识到托尔接下来要做什么的时候，他着实慌了。要知道他的后庭本来就非常敏感细弱，用手指在穴口浅浅地揉插几下就能高潮，再粗大点的东西进去了只会胀痛得要命。因此他连大点的道具都没试过，更别说这么粗硬的金属锤柄了，怕不是只插进去就会把穴口撑坏。  
但这种时候，托尔哪里还有半点怜悯之心。洛基越是反抗，他就越兴奋。  
只见他将洛基翻过身来，换做侧躺的姿势，用一只壮实的胳臂揽住洛基不断扭动的细腰，把他摁在怀里，同时看准了那处汁水四溢的穴口，将锤柄一口气插了进去。  
锤柄插入的一瞬间，洛基在他身下瞪大了双眼，泪水无声地流下。下体撕裂般的痛苦让他连喊都喊不出声，原本涨红的脸色霎时变得青白无比，津液从无意识张开的唇角缓缓垂落。  
粗硬的铁条顶开脆弱的穴壁，一路顶向肠道深处。猛烈的冲撞毫无温柔可言，痛得他眼前阵阵发黑。锤柄的每次抽出都会带出穴口一小截粉红的黏膜，酸胀的穴口被撑到极限，仿佛再也合不拢了。他努力想要放松穴壁来缓解腹中翻江倒海般的痛感，可是整个腔道都被撑地满满的，小穴除了被动地吞咽根本做不出别的动作。  
越来越快的抽插频率令他几乎崩溃，身子再没有挣扎的力气，软绵绵地倒在托尔和睡床的空隙间。原本被后庭高潮搞得半勃起的花茎也因为疼痛软软地垂下头去。  
“别担心，这就让你舒服一点。”好像是注意到洛基的惨状，托尔突发善心地说道。与他瞳色一样深沉湛蓝的电光在他指尖噼啪作响，围绕着两人在锤身四周炸起，细小的电流随着锤柄的捅刺，朝洛基湿润的穴道里源源不断地灌了进去。  
“啊——！”洛基终于发出了那声卡在喉咙里的哭叫，一双被眼泪浸红的碧眼彻底失了神采。涌进体内一股摄人心魄的力量，在各个敏感地带倏然爆开，带给他从未有过的强烈刺激。内壁像是一瞬间被点燃了，在强大的冲击下虚弱地颤抖，同时又因为充血紧缩而分外敏感，一波一波酥麻的快感冲击着伤痕累累的穴肉。他狂乱地大喊一声，在托尔怀里痉挛着泄出一大滩粘稠的白液。  
发泄过后，洛基疲倦地闭紧双眼，享受着这来之不易的奇妙快感，仰头吐出滚烫的呻吟。身后的托尔却突然抽出了锤柄，换上自己早已胀大到肿痛的阳具，挺腰顺势向里一冲。  
经过刚才的一番玩弄，洛基的下身濡湿的花穴已经完全绽开了，所以他那根大到惊人的性器竟连根没入，很容易就捅进了里面最深的穴心处。  
“哥哥……哈啊……”被他真正进入的时，洛基浑身一颤。期待已久的事情真的发生了，他却只感觉一阵不真实的眩晕。一股麻痹神经的热流从他们的交合处开始蔓延到全身，让他忘记了疲惫和疼痛，只觉得小穴充实温暖，浑身发热。他想被人爱抚，被人亲吻，被狠狠地操上高潮失去理智。  
而托尔也确实是这样做的。他一边快速地耸动着下身，一边低头含住了洛基嫣红的嘴唇。这是他第一次试着去亲吻洛基的嘴唇，而且他很快迷恋上了这种新奇的感觉，灵活缠上那条小巧的粉舌，不由自主地啃咬吮吸起来。  
如此上下并进的攻势让洛基的呻吟声逐渐加大，声调也越来越高，随着托尔捅刺的频率上下起伏着。不过大部分呻吟都被热烈的亲吻堵在嘴里，听起来仿佛是舒服的轻哼。  
“托尔，抱紧我……再紧一点……”他梦呓般低语道。底下湿热的穴壁像一张玲珑小嘴，将托尔的性器整个儿含在里面拼命吮吸着，一点儿也不想让他离开。  
于是托尔在他温暖的蜜穴里停留了一会儿，慢慢后退几分，然后猛地向前一顶，朝着花心深处抽插起来，抽送的频率越来越快。粗大的性器在充血的肉壁上飞速摩擦，搞得刚锤柄插弄得一塌糊涂的肉壁酸麻不已，很快就被托尔的蛮力捣弄撞得缴械投降了。  
“弟弟，你真是太美了。你和你的身体……”托尔抱着洛基，深深吻了下去。一大股体液在穴道内喷射而出，像是要灌满他体内的每个角落，让他从里到外都是自己的气息。早已不堪重负的洛基哪里受得住这猛烈的冲击，脑袋一歪晕在了他怀里。  
托尔抱着他的绵软身子，还沉浸在射精的兴奋之中。他在洛基兀自抽搐的穴道里又抽插了好几下，才不情愿地退了出去。白浊粘腻的液体从鲜红肿胀的穴口缓缓流出，里面竟隐隐掺杂着血丝，想必是刚才的粗暴做爱让他里面受伤了。细看之下，洛基的大腿和双丘的状况也惨不忍睹，根本不像是短短几个小时搞出来的欢爱痕迹。  
“弟弟，你还好么？”他转头去看洛基的脸，只见那紧闭的双眼上，两弯又黑又卷的长睫毛微微颤抖着，上面还挂着一滴将落未落的泪珠。  
直到这时托尔这才意识到自己刚刚做得有多过分。明明知道两个人都是第一次和男人做爱，非要玩这么大！  
“对不起，我是说……我不是故意要弄伤你的！我只是想，想让你好好对我说爱我，说你想要和我一起……”迟来的歉疚占据了他的内心，他慌乱地抱紧洛基的身子，不住地道歉，不断轻吻着他滚烫的额头和嘴唇，仿佛这样能让他好受一点一样。  
“痛……好痛。哥哥，我那里好痛……”而躺在怀里的洛基似乎神智尚未清醒，根本听不见他在说什么，一双满是水气的绿眼睛迷茫地闪动了两下，皱着眉头喃喃低语道。“帮我弄出来好吗？……帮我把里面……”  
他宁愿洛基骂他，哪怕当场给他施一两个恶咒都行。可洛基偏用带着哭腔的嗓音这样在他耳边细声软语，让他一点办法都没有。  
“好，好，你忍一忍，我马上带你去。”托尔连声应着，一把将洛基横抱起来，走向浴室。一路上，洛基细嫩的大腿都乖乖地搭在他环抱的胳膊上，滑腻的白浊液体从红肿的肉缝里淌了出来，沿路滴在湿淋淋的地板上。  
“唔……”泡在温水里的洛基舒服地轻哼一声放松下来，清水漫过他舒展开的身躯，上面激情的红晕渐渐褪去，恢复了如玉的雪白。托尔半跪在浴缸边，伸手想要替他擦洗身子，却被洛基一手握住了。  
“哥哥……你是不是还以为我刚刚是担心被守卫发现才那么害怕？不，你错了……我从来不关心外人的想法，我只在乎你。”洛基引导他的手掌贴在自己洁白的胸口处，将头凑近他的耳边低声道。“我怕你真的把门打开。”  
“我这副样子就是给你看的，以前我就天天想着，哪天做的时候给你看见了才好。可我又怕，怕你会把这个只想让你知道秘密捅穿给别人。”他悲哀地摇了摇头，声音也有些发颤。“你真的叫来了卫兵，打开了门怎么办？我该恨你吗？……不，托尔，我做不到。”  
“因为我比任何人都要爱你。”托尔心头一跳，简直不敢相信。这时一只柔软冰凉的手摸上了他的小腹，指尖拨开丛丛体毛，细细挑逗着垂在其中的巨物，直到他再次有了反应。  
“你呢，哥哥？”洛基一仰头吻上了托尔的嘴唇，同时不易察觉地向后倒去。托尔被他带着向前倾了几分，撑在缸沿的左手不自觉地滑进了水中——然后一切静止了，他们拥吻的动作毫无由来地僵在了半空。  
“洛基！”托尔一声怒吼，但罪魁祸首早就翻身跳出浴缸，出现在他身后。洛基笑嘻嘻地朝托尔背上猛踹了一脚，将被咒语定住的他踢进浴缸里。整套动作行云流水，丝毫看不出方才虚弱可怜的样子。  
“别担心，哥哥。咒语效果不过几个小时而已。我怎么忍心让你在这里跪一整晚呢？”洛基轻松地说着，一挥手衣服就整整齐齐地穿在了身上，留托尔独自呆在浴室中，浑身僵直，保持着跪姿，半边身体浸在水里，下身还硬着无处发泄。  
“好吧，我不确定。可能就是一整晚。”看到托尔逐渐阴沉扭曲的表情，洛基摊开双手，无辜地眨了眨眼睛。  
明明从小到大无数次的惨痛教训都告诉托尔，他绝不能在洛基主动示弱时对他心软，否则就会落得如此下场。可他在这方面从不长记性，往往发现时就为时已晚，只能由洛基心满意足，扬长而去。  
“你给我等着！我会来找你的！别以为你每次都可以用那些小把戏逃掉！”托尔咬牙怒吼道，回答他的只有房门重重关上的声响。黑发男人静立在门外，微微侧过头，朝身后露出一丝意味深长的笑意。  
是的，洛基很清楚，托尔说到做到。他一定会过来找他的。可能是在走廊阴暗的拐角，可能是在无人的花园小径，可能是在他的睡房……无论如何，托尔一定会来的。他确信无疑。  
或许在别人眼里，托尔是无坚不摧的伟大神明，像他那把威风凛凛的神锤，永远刀枪不入，战无不胜。但现在，他看到了这神明亦是血肉之躯。  
英勇的战神是可以无畏地迎上砍向皮肉的枪戟刀剑，也可以满不在乎地拂去伤口处的断刃残枝。  
但这位会流血，会流泪，会因为他的一句话就心神动摇不能自已的脆弱神明，又有什么办法除去那枚早就深扎在心头的小小尖刺呢？

end.


End file.
